


It Tolls For Thee

by chaletian



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Kirk hadn't woken up that morning expecting to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tolls For Thee

He didn’t expect this. When he woke up this morning, he’d thought, hey, I wonder if today’s gonna be the day the baby comes? He’d thought, I wonder if I’ll have time to finish the gamma project. He’d thought, I hope that jackass Mitchell stays off my back.

He hadn’t thought: I’m going to die.

He can hear Winona. He can hear her breathing and he can hear his son _his son_ crying, and he thinks, I’m going to die now.

But time isn’t rigid. It’s not a stick, with hours and minutes ticked off. Time moves and changes, and he can see that black spidery behemoth coming closer and closer and he can hear - a slow, dull peal - the proximity alarms.

He thinks, I’m going to die now.

He hopes the others got away OK; he thinks mostly they did. He hopes he can take out the bastards on whatever the hell kind of ship this is. He thinks of his father, gruff and unsentimental and _always be brave, kid_. He thinks of that day in the cornfield, watching ships break atmosphere, high, high in the sky, when he thought, _one day I’m gonna fly_ and ran home to tell his mom. He thinks of the Academy, and that stiff, stiff red uniform that rubbed against his neck and the way Admiral Archer peered at him. He thinks of Winona _always Winona_ and how she smiles at him and how their son cries.

He thinks, relieved, _I can’t die_.

Time telescopes in, fast and

violent and

flashing red and

sirens and

yellow and

crying and

_I love you_ and

**black**.

FIN


End file.
